


Obedience is Pleasure

by raptor4d4



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Orgy, Sex, Sexual Content, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley has made a very grave mistake:  She pissed off Liara.  NO ONE points a gun at her beloved Commander Shepard and gets away without punishment!  Liara's lust for revenge is matched only for her lust for Shepard.  And Ashley is about to find out how deep both run...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Apology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975590) by [raptor4d4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4). 



[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Obedience is Pleasure – Part 1 **

**Ashley:** “Oh…”

Ashley William began to stir, her head throbbing from the mother of all hangovers.

Last night she was in the observation lounge like usual when she was paid a surprise visit by Commander Jane Shepard and Liara. Things had been a little tense with these two since she came back to the Normandy. Most of the tension was between Ashley and Liara.

Liara had been holding a bit of a grudge against Ashley since the mission on Mars. She loved Shepard very much and did not appreciate Ashley giving her lover so much grief and attitude regarding Shepard’s former allegiance to Cerberus. It was an attitude Ashley continued to show towards Shepard even after Mars. It wasn’t until the Cerberus coup that Ashley finally let it go. Shepard forgave Ashley when she granted her request to rejoin the Normandy. Liara, however, didn’t.

This is why Shepard and Liara’s arrival with a large bottle of alcohol came as such a surprise for Ashley. Apparently after weeks of quietly passing each other in the halls and exchanging glares Shepard finally decided to step in and force a peace. He convinced Liara to come down here with the bottle to give to Ashley as a peace offering. Ashley was happy to accept and they invited her up to Shepard’s cabin so they could crack it open.

Ashley’s head was throbbing too much to clearly remember the evening. She remembered drinking and laughing with Shepard and Liara. She vaguely remembered the two of them dragging her to the bed. And she remembered…nipple rings?

**Ashley, thinking:** “What?”

Very slowly she attempted to sit up and opened her eyes. She was still lying on Shepard’s bed and to her horror she was completely naked. And not only that, her nipples were pierced by two large silver rings with two small, deep-blue stones set in them.

**Ashley:** “What the fuck?!”

**Liara:** “Good morning, Williams…”

Ashley looked up. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. Standing in the middle of the room was Liara. But it was not the Liara that she knew.

The only things Liara was wearing were thigh high black leather boots and arm length leather gloves. She had a couple belts around her waist but other than that she was completely naked, her massive blue tits on full display. She stood with one hand on her hip and smiled deviously at Ashley. But even more surprising still was Shepard standing next to her. Shepard was completely naked. She stood as straight as a rod with her hands at her sides. She had similar rings through her nipples but with red stones set in them. Ashley’s eyes widened when she saw the Commander also had a tattoo. Right above her pussy were the words “Slave Pussy”. Shepard smiled softly at Ashley but did not move a muscle.

Ashley was completely speechless. Was this a dream? Just how much did she drink last night? Ashley’s confusion must have been visible because Liara started to laugh at her.

**Liara:** “Did you have a good night’s sleep? I hope so. Because we have a very busy morning planned for you.”

Liara’s devious smile grew downright evil. Shepard barely blinked.

**Ashley:** “Li…Liara? What’s going on here? Why are…why are you two dressed like that?”

Liara laughed.

**Liara:** “Isn’t it obvious?”

She turned to Shepard.

**Liara:** “Slave! I command you to lick my pussy!”

Shepard’s body jolted and her smile grew wider. And Ashley swore she saw the stones in Shepard’s nipple rings give off a soft light too…

**Shepard:** “Yes, Mistress Liara! I obey!”

Liara turned her body to face Shepard. Shepard fell to her knees and buried her face in Liara’s sweet azure. She licked her pussy with an incredible passion, her expression like she was tasting the most delicious thing in the world. Ashley watched with a mixture of awe and bewilderment.

Is this…the _real_ Commander Shepard? The fierce leader who defeated Sovereign, destroyed the Collectors and is uniting the galaxy to fight the Reapers is…an asari’s horny sex slave? And the nerdy Liara is her Mistress?!

Liara held Shepard’s head as she came closer to climax. When she came Shepard did her best to lap up as much of Liara’s cum as she could. Satisfied, Liara ordered her slave to stop. Shepard scooted away and folded her hands submissively in her lap, anxiously awaiting her next command.

Liara looked proudly upon her slave…and slowly turned her gaze to Ashley with a wicked grin.

**Liara:** “That’s going to be _you_ before long…”

Ashley grew angry.

**Ashley:** “Like hell it is! What makes you think I want to end up like _her_?!”

Liara chuckled evilly.

**Liara:** “Because, my dear Ashley. Obedience…is pleasure.”

Her words seemed to echo throughout the room. And when they did…something happened.

The stones in Ashley’s nipple rings began to glow brightly. The rings seemed to vibrate, sending a wave of energy surging through her breasts and into her body. Ashley didn’t know what was happening but it felt…it felt…

**Ashley:** “I’m…I’m cumming! I’M CUMMING!!!”

Ashley came and squirted her juices all over the bed. Her orgasm was deep and felt like it would just keep going. It finally died down when the strange sensation running through her body subsided. The stones in the rings slowly faded and she collapsed on the bed, panting heavily.

Liara and Shepard both laughed. They kept laughing while Ashley tried to figure out what the hell just happened. That was probably the most intense orgasm she had ever felt in her life! And it came from…nipple rings?

Ashley finally lifted her head up and quietly looked to Liara for answers. The asari stopped laughing and Shepard quickly followed suit. She walked over to the couch, sat down and stuck one of her legs out. She ordered Shepard to remove her boot, an order she happily obeyed.

**Liara:** “My time working as an information broker on Illium introduced me to a whole new facet of life. I discovered some clubs that catered to some very ‘unique’ tastes. Once I had a sample, I was hooked. I couldn’t walk away from it…but at the same time I couldn’t leave Shepard for it. A friend of mine gave me a little invention to help ‘persuade’ Shepard to join me in my fun…”

Having finished removing Liara’s boot, Shepard played with her nipple rings and smiled with a very dreamy look on her face.

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress, for showing me how wonderful it is to be a slave…”

Liara patted her on the head and continued.

**Liara:** “I have no idea how they work but the rings recognize when the wearer is being given a command. If they respond to the order and obey, they are greatly rewarded. Allow me to demonstrate…”

She stuck out her bare foot.

**Liara:** “Slave! I command you to crawl over here and lick my foot!”

This really ticked Ashley off.

**Ashley:** “Screw you, bi—AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!”

She screamed as a searing pain shot through her body. It started in her nipples and quickly spread through her body. It felt like every nerve was being dipped in acid. The pain was brief and quickly subsided. Ashley only wished the memory of the pain would leave as well.

**Liara:** “Did I forget to mention that failure to obey will result in a penalty? Now I’ll say it again. Lick my foot, you filthy little whore!”

**Ashley:** “Y-Yes!”

Ashley’s body trembled at the thought of experiencing that pain again. She quickly climbed off the bed and began crawling across the floor as instructed. As she did a familiar sensation washed over her body. The intense pleasure she felt when the rings first activated returned, chasing away the lingering pain from her disobedience. Ashley moaned and panted as she reveled in the pleasure. It was soft at first but the closer she came to Liara the stronger it got.

Finally she reached her outstretched foot. Ashley really wasn’t into feet. It just wasn’t her thing. Under normal circumstances she would never do what she is about to do. But this isn’t normal circumstances.

She stuck out her tongue and gave the sole of Liara’s foot a long lick. It was sweaty and a bit smelly from having been in that boot for too long. Ashley found the taste utterly repulsive. But still she continued to lick. For each lick a new wave of pleasure washed over her body. She was obeying Liara’s command. For that she was being rewarded.

Liara giggled as Ashley continued to lick her ticklish feet. She watched with a smile as Ashley’s eyes glazed over. Her mind was drowning in the pleasurable sensations that washed over her body. All thoughts completely disappeared save one: To lick Liara’s feet.

She licked the sole clean of sweat and moved up to the toes. One by one she licked each toe, starting with the pinky and working her way up to the big toe. When she reached it she swirled her tongue around it and began sucking it. Liara was quite pleased.

**Liara:** “Very good, slave. You are off to a good start. From now on, whenever someone gives you an order, you are hereby instructed to respond with ‘Yes, Master’ or ‘Yes, Mistress’. Is that clear?”

**Ashley, dreamily:** “Yes…Mistress…”

Consciously Ashley paid no attention to the words coming out of her mouth. Her mind was too immersed in the pleasure to pay heed to such details.

**Liara:** “Very good. Now lick your way up my leg to my pussy.”

**Ashley, dreamily:** “Yes…Mistress. I obey…”

She stopped sucking Liara’s toes and licked her way up. She licked Liara’s ankle and then her calf. She kissed the asari’s knee and licked her way up her thigh. Finally she reached her destination. Liara spread her legs and displayed her dripping wet pussy for her new slave.

As she stared at it some semblance of Ashley’s conscious mind began to surface.

What was she doing?! She wasn’t a lesbian! She didn’t want to lick some asari’s pussy! If it was a cock, _maybe_ , but _this_?!

Her inner conflict made her hesitate. The rings must have interpreted her hesitation as a refusal to obey. The tingling pleasure in her nipples began to fade and was steadily being replaced with a tingling pain. This snapped her mind back to reality. She needed to lick this pussy and she needed to do it quick!

Ashley dove right in and vigorously began licking Liara’s pussy. The pain disappeared and the pleasure came back. Her eyes began to roll back into her head as she lapped up Liara’s juices and the wonderful pleasure washed through her body again.

Liara laughed at Ashley’s pathetic state while Shepard kneeled nearby masturbating furiously. She was incredibly jealous of Ashley right now, tasting her Mistress’s sweet azure. But she had no choice but to wait patiently for her turn. Mistress Liara commanded it.

Liara took notice of Shepard’s discomfort and took pity on her. She ordered Ashley to stick her ass out which she immediately did. She turned to Shepard and told her pet that she could satisfy herself by licking Ashley’s asshole. Shepard was overjoyed.

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress!”

She quickly crawled behind Ashley and grabbed her ass. She stuck out her tongue and licked her asshole. Ashley moaned at the sensation but did not dare take her tongue out of Liara’s pussy. Shepard continued to finger herself as she swirled her tongue around inside Ashley’s ass. Liara smiled and laughed at the sight of the two slaves, grabbing Ashley’s head and forcing her face deeper into her azure.

Ashley really didn’t care what Liara did to her. Her mind was drowning in a sea of ecstasy. Shepard’s skillful tongue was in her ass and she could taste her Mistress’s delicious juices running down her throat. She licked and she licked until she came once again. And then she kept on licking. For it was her Mistress that needed to cum. Not her.

Liara eventually did cum. She ordered Ashley to lick it all up. Ashley’s mouth was filled with Liara’s taste as she licked up all her cum from Liara’s pussy and the seat. She tasted…good. _Very_ good. Do all asari taste this good, Ashley wondered? But then it could just be the rings messing with her mind. Each lick brought a wave of pleasure washing through her body. It could be making her mind think the cum tastes delicious.

Liara was stasified with her climax…but she was far from done with Ashley. She ordered Ashley and Shepard to assume new positions. Following their Mistress’s direction, they lay on their backs, side by side, and held up their legs, exposing their pussies to Liara. They lay at Liara’s feet. Liara removed her remaining boot and rested her feet on their pussies. Ashley could see Shepard trembling with excitement. What was Liara going to do to them? Stand on them?

Not quite.

Liara teased their clits with her toes. Both slaves moaned and yelled happily as Liara pleasured them. Ashley was afraid Liara the dominatrix was going to do something to hurt them but this wasn’t so bad!

…But she spoke too soon.

One moment Liara was rubbing her big toe against their clits. The next she was rubbing them against their pussies, slowly sliding them in and out. Then, all of a sudden, Liara shoved her feet inside them. Ashley screamed with pain as Liara foot-fucked her hard. Shepard squirmed and screamed but she did so with joy.

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress! Please punish me! I’m a naughty slave! Punish my naughty pussy like the dirty whore I am!”

Shepard’s words greatly pleased Liara. She turned to Ashley and ordered her to do the same. Immediately Ashley’s mouth opened and words came pouring out. She didn’t even think them. Her mouth seemed to be moving by itself.

**Ashley:** “I’m naughty! I’m a naughty whore! I deserve to be punished! Please foot-fuck me, Mistress! Punish this dirty slut!”

The pleasure of obedience dulled the pain of the foot-fuck and Ashley found she was genuinely enjoying it.

The next hour passed in a pleasurable blur for Ashley. After cumming for the eight time she finally passed out. How long she laid there she could not say but eventually she heard Liara say something new.

**Liara:** “Ashley, you are relieved.”

The pleasurable sensation that flowed through her body instantly vanished. She could not see it but the stones in her nipple rings stopped glowing as well. It took a while for her mind to pull itself back together. When it did she realized she was completely exhausted. What all happened to her?

She lifted her head up and saw Liara and Shepard standing over her. They were both fully dressed in their usual outfits. You’d never know anything was out of the ordinary.

Liara smiled evilly down at Ashley.

**Liara:** “This is your punishment for the way you’ve been treating my beloved Shepard recently. _I’m_ the only one who can mistreat her…”

She spanked Shepard who yelped and blushed.

**Liara:** “But the punishment doesn’t end here. Whenever someone says your name followed by the words ‘obedience is pleasure’ the rings will activate again. I highly advise you do whatever you are ordered to do. Otherwise the consequences will be…unpleasant…”

Ashley winced as she remembered the intense pain of disobedience.

**Liara:** “And I wouldn’t try to remove the rings if I were you. You think the punishment for disobeying is bad? You haven’t felt anything yet…”

Shepard nodded in agreement. She tried to remove the rings once after they were first put on. She never attempted it since.

**Liara:** “Now get up, get dressed and enjoy your day! I’m sure it’s going to be an interesting one!”

She and Shepard both laughed as they walked out the door, leaving Ashley naked and alone on the floor.

An interesting day? Ashley really didn’t like the sound of that…

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Obedience is Pleasure – Part 2 **

Ashley went about her day on the Normandy, trying to pretend what happened this morning was just a dream.

A very…very…erotic…dream…

Liara went back to her room to do whatever it is she does in there. Shepard began her normal rounds to check on the ship and the crew. She and Ashley passed a few times in the hall. Shepard smiled and greeted her like nothing had happened. Part of Ashley’s mind began to wonder if maybe it was all just a dream. But the feeling of the nipple rings pressed against the inside of her suit told her otherwise.

She was still puzzled over why Liara was doing this to her. She and Shepard had already made peace. Why couldn’t Liara? She had certainly become a much darker person since becoming the Shadow Broker. And what did Liara mean when she said Ashley was going to have an “interesting” day? Was she going to come out of her room at some point and order Ashley to dance naked in the mess hall? Ashley gulped because she really wouldn’t put it past her right now…

To try and take her mind off things Ashley went down to the cargo hold to check on the armory. She knew Steve and James always did a great job keeping everything organized and ready but she did kind of miss the days when she was in charge of the armory.

She grabbed a rifle and sat at the workbench. Upgrading the rifle’s scope and making modifications to the heat sink actually did improve her mood. It also gave her an idea. If she wanted to avoid Liara making her do anything she didn’t want to do, all she had to do was avoid her. If she saw Liara coming she’d just hide somewhere until she left. Maybe not the best way to live but the way she saw it she only needed to worry about this while serving on the Normandy. Once the war ended she could disappear, avoid Liara and hopefully find a way to remove the rings.

Ashley’s concentration was broken when she heard Samantha Traynor call her name over the intercom.

**Samantha:** “Lieutenant-Commander Williams? Would you please report to the Life Support Room?”

That was all she said. The Life Support Room? Why was she needed there? She asked Steve to finish putting the rifle back together and entered the elevator.

When she arrived in the Life Support Room it was empty. Was someone supposed to be here? Samantha didn’t say. She sat at the table and waited patiently. Five minutes later the door open and Samantha cautiously entered the room. Though confused, Ashley got up to greet her. Samantha did not say anything right away and seemed to be nervously looking around the room as though checking to make sure they were alone.

**Ashley:** “Alright, Traynor. What’s going on? Why am I here?”

Samantha still didn’t say anything. She finished looking around the room. Certain that no one else was present she seemed to relax. She grinned slyly and tapped some buttons on her omni-tool. The door behind her locked…

Samantha’s body began to tremble. She was very excited about something. Ashley was starting to get a very bad feeling…

**Samantha:** “Ashley…”

She looked Ashley right in the eye and her smile widened.

**Samantha:** “…Obedience is pleasure.”

Ashley screamed. Her nipple rings were activated and pleasure washed over her body. Her legs gave out and she collapsed. After the initial sensation subsided she took several deep breaths to steady herself. She looked up and saw Samantha standing over her, eyeing her like a predator about to have a delicious meal.

**Ashley:** “She…she told you?! She told you the command phrase?!?”

Samantha began taking off her shirt.

**Samantha:** “Liara told all of us. She told us if we say those words you’ll become a loyal, obedient slut. Obedient…”

Samantha was now topless. She fondled her tits while watching Ashley hungrily.

**Samantha:** “Show me your tits!”

Ashley felt the familiar sensation of oncoming pain. She panicked and her body acted on its own.

**Ashley:** “Y-Yes! Mistress!”

She ripped open her uniform. Samantha’s eyes widened as she laid eyes on Ashley’s huge tits. Slowly, her face burning red, Ashley climbed to her feet so Samantha could get a better view. Samantha was practically salivating.

**Samantha:** “Talk dirty to me!”

Ashley gritted her teeth and obeyed.

**Ashley:** “M-Mistress? Does this slutty whore’s tits please you? Do you wish to play with them…?”

Samantha grabbed them and squeezed them hard.

**Samantha:** “Oh yes…Mistress does!”

She squeezed them and licked the nipples. With each long, sloppy lick she looked up at Ashley. Her eyes burned with lust…a deep passion to savor Ashley’s erotic body. She took one of the rings between her teeth and gave them a soft tug. Ashley’s mind was drowning in pleasure again. She could barely think. She should be hating what is happening to her but…she just can’t bring herself to. She continued to obey Samantha’s command and talked dirty.

**Ashley:** “Oh Mistress! Your hands feel so good! Please play with this lowly whore’s tits some more! Please give me your love!”

Samantha was more than happy to! She pushed Ashley to the floor and squeezed her breasts again while ogling her sprawled out over the floor. She crawled on top of Ashley and pressed their tits together as she kissed her. Ashley found herself moaning pleasurably as she tasted Samantha’s tongue swimming around her mouth. She moaned louder as Samantha pressed their chests together and she could feel her warm, soft tits pressed against hers. Samantha slid one hand down Ashley’s stomach and into her pants. Ashley did not fight as she felt her fingers slide into her pussy. She grabbed Samantha and kissed her passionately as she felt Samantha’s fingers touching her sensitive spot.

Samantha stopped short of Ashley cumming. She withdrew her hand and stood up. She undressed completely and ordered Ashley to do the same. Without getting up Ashley quickly pulled off the remainder of her clothes. Samantha sat on the floor and ordered Ashley to come closer. They locked legs and rubbed their pussies together. Both women moaned and yelled as furiously fucked each other. This was the first real time Ashley had lesbian sex, if you didn’t count what Liara did to her before. She was inexperienced but she was determined to please her Mistress! She pressed her pussy harder against Samantha’s and rubbed it more intensely. Samantha was overjoyed to fuck someone as beautiful as Ashley. Ashley was deeply enjoying her first real lesbian sex. But of course that could just be the result of the nipple rings…

For the next two hours Ashley jumped at Samantha’s every command. When Samantha ordered her to lean against the wall and stick out her ass she happily obeyed. Samantha crouched behind her and fondled her beautiful ass. An evil grin spread across her face and she spanked Ashley hard. Ashley yelled from the pain and Samantha ordered her to thank her each time she spanked her.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress! Thank you for spanking me!”

Samantha spanked her again, leaving a red handprint on her ass cheek.

**Ashley:** “Ah! Thank you for spanking me!”

SLAP!

**Ashley:** “Thank you for spanking me!”

SLAP! SLAP!

**Ashley:** “Thank you! Thank you for spanking me!”

SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP-SLAP!!

**Ashley:** “Thank you for spanking me! Thank you for spanking me! Thank you for spanking me! Thank you for spanking me!”

She spanked her until she was good and red. When she was done Samantha buried her face in her ass and ate out her asshole. Ashley took it with a smile.

Next Samantha activated her omni-tool and ordered Ashley to pose for some photos. Ashley was more than happy to obey. The first picture was as she was already, leaning against a wall with her red ass sticking out. She smiled seductively over her shoulder as Samantha snapped the picture. She spun around and slid her back down the wall, crouching down with her legs spread. Samantha grew wet again seeing Ashley’s tits and pussy so exposed and took another picture. Out of the corner of her eye Samantha spotted a wrench someone left in the room. She picked it up and handed it to Ashley.

**Samantha:** “Fuck yourself with this!”

**Ashley:** “Yes Mistress!”

She happily took the wrench and stuck the handle in her pussy. She moaned as she fucked herself with it like a dildo, all while Samantha watched, masturbated and took pictures.

Ashley had no idea how long she was forced to put on a show for Samantha. When your mind is lost in a sea of pleasure time has no meaning. The only thing in her mind was Samantha’s voice…and the pleasure that came from obeying it. Finally Samantha had to return to duty and released Ashley.

**Samantha:** “Ashley, you are relieved.”

Ashley collapsed, completely exhausted. The sea of pleasure evaporated and left Ashley a trembling mess with a wrench still in her pussy. She lay there panting while Samantha got dressed again. Before she left Samantha gazed upon Ashley one last time and smiled.

**Samantha:** “You were wonderful, Ash! I look forward to the next time!”

She left. It took a while for Ashley to find the strength to pull herself off the floor. She pulled the wrench out of her hole and looked it. Her juices ran down the sides onto her hand like a river. She dropped it and gathered up her clothes. She slowly got dressed and left the room. As she walked out the door she pondered what she would do next. Samantha said Liara had told everyone her command phrase. If that was true…what could she do? She couldn’t report Samantha or Liara. The only person to report to was Shepard and she was Liara’s loyal slave! As Ashley returned to the lounge she could only hope that no one else would take advantage of it…

**_To be continued…_ **


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Obedience is Pleasure – Part 3 **

Joker sat in his chair in the cockpit. He had his chair turned to face the door. His body was trembling slightly and a bulge steadily grew in his pants as he gazed upon a beautiful sight…

Ashley stood naked in front of him at perfect attention. She had a soft smile on her face and a glazed over look in her eyes. Her mind was already experiencing the pleasures of obedience and it had washed all other thoughts from her mind. Joker had called her to the cockpit and locked the door behind her. Just as she realized what was going on Joker uttered the command phrase. Unable to resist, she happily obeyed his command to strip and stand at attention. Now she eagerly awaited his next command. Joker had to hold back a tear as he gazed upon his prize.

**Joker:** “Wow…she’s so beautiful! Don’t you think so, EDI?”

EDI stood beside his chair. She looked Ashley up and down, scanning her body.

**EDI:** “She certainly has the proportions that human males find appealing.”

**Joker:** “Tell me about it! Ashley, show us your ass!”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master!”

She spun around and bent over. She placed her hands on her ass and squeezed her cheeks softly. She fondled her ass for Joker’s viewing pleasure as the bulge in his pants became too much. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, stroking it furiously as he watched her. EDI saw all this and shook her head.

**EDI:** “Jeff, if you masturbate too much right now you’ll ejaculate prematurely. That will defeat the whole purpose of this exercise.”

**Joker:** “Then we’d better get started! Ashley, come over here and give your Master a blowjob!”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master!”

Ashley hurried over and dropped to her knees. She ogled Joker’s cock, eyes wide and her mouth watering. Unable to control herself, she quickly took it and stuck the entire thing into her mouth. She moaned loudly as his delicious cock touched the back of her throat. Joker moaned too as he savored the sensation of a beautiful woman sucking his cock. He turned to EDI and smiled.

**Joker:** “Well, EDI? You said you wanted to try out that sex program Cerberus installed in your body. What are you waiting for?”

**EDI:** “Very well, Jeff. Engaging program…now.”

Nothing seemed to happen but EDI walked behind Ashley and knelt down. She grabbed Ashley’s ass and proceeded to lick her asshole. Ashley’s eyes rolled back into her head from pleasure. Cerberus had done a remarkable job giving EDI a synthetic tongue that felt very lifelike. EDI’s tongue swirled around inside her asshole while she stuck two fingers in Ashley’s dripping pussy. Ashley sucked harder in response to this increased stimuli. Joker was in absolute heaven…but he wanted more!

Before he had a chance to cum he ordered Ashley to stop. He grinned lecherously and ordered her to climb onto his lap and fuck him.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master!”

She crawled onto his lap and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She smiled softly at her Master as she savored the pleasure of obeying him. She reached down and lined up his cock with her pussy. Her pussy leaked in anticipation as she pressed the tip against her hole and gently brought herself down. She yelled in delight as Joker thrust his hips and drove his cock deep inside her. Not wanting her Master to strain himself, Ashley took over from there. She happily bounced up and down, taking more and more of his thick cock inside her.

Joker ogled her huge tits bounce in front of his eyes as she fucked him, her nipple rings bouncing and jingling along with them. Soon EDI came up behind her and grabbed her breasts. She squeezed them and played with her nipples. Ashely turned her head to look at EDI and was greeted with EDI’s tongue forcing its way into her mouth. Joker quickly ordered her to kiss EDI back and she obeyed. She gave the synthetic a full-blown kiss, letting her synthetic tongue swim around inside her mouth. Joker couldn’t take it anymore! Seeing the sexy Ashley and EDI making out in front of him made him want to cum!

Fifteen minutes later Ashley quickly walked out of the cockpit, her face as pale as a ghost. She left behind Joker and EDI as they were “cleaning up”. EDI was kneeling in front of his chair and licking the residual cum off his cock. They had already released her from their control by this point and Ashley couldn’t stand it anymore. She quickly got dressed and fled.

She retreated to the safety and comfort of the cargo bay. There she was able to put her mind at ease at the workbench.

She worked hard to clean and prep a rifle. She found peace for a short while but those terrifying memories steadily drifted back into her mind. She was trying to unscrew a compartment with a screwdriver. It clattered to the table and she rested her head in her hands, her body trembling.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Why me? Why _me_??”

She paid no attention as James approached her. He leaned against a console and watched her with an expression of concern.

**James:** “You OK, Ash?”

Ashley let out a long sigh.

**Ashley:** “…No…”

An awkward silence followed. James wasn’t sure what to say. Ashley didn’t want to say anything.

**James:** “Anything I can get you?”

Ashley quietly shook her head. James hung his head. He hated seeing Ashley like this. He looked up when he suddenly remembered something. Liara had told him that Ashley was feeling gloomy lately. If she looked too gloomy, Liara instructed him to say something that would supposedly cheer her right up…

**James:** “Hey, Ashley?”

Ashley looked up at him, slightly annoyed that he wouldn’t leave her alone.

**James:** “Obedience is pleasure.”

Ashley yelled out as the nipple rings activated. She slid out of her chair and fell to the floor. James was in shock as he watched her on her hands and knees, panting from the climax she just experienced.

**James:** “It’s…It’s _true_?! The Doc said you’d react like this! You’ll do anything I say now?!”

Ashley stopped panting and looked up at him. All her gloom had disappeared and she was now smiling, her eyes slightly glazed over.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master! I will obey! I am your obedient slave!”

Her words made James’s cock grow very hard. Ashley noticed this and her eyes glittered with excitement. She rubbed his crotch and looked up at him.

**Ashley:** “May I suck your cock, Master? How may your slave please you?”

James’s smile was enormous. He dropped his pants and held out his cock for the eager slave. She immediately took it and licked it enthusiastically. She covered it in saliva and moaned like it was the most delicious thing she ever tasted. When she began blowing him he grabbed her head and forced his entire cock down her throat. Ashley swallowed it all with skill and joy.

**James:** “Strip and give me a tittyfuck!”

Ashley obeyed. Giving his cock one last suck, she ripped off her uniform and spread her breasts open to receive his hard cock. She sandwiched it between her huge tits and massaged it hard. She looked up at her Master and smiled at his pleased expression.

**Ashley:** “Please cum, Master! Please cum all over my face! I’m your cum tissue, Master! Please cum!”

She picked up the pace and massaged his dick harder and faster. When he came Ashley yelled happily as the cum shot out and rained all over her face. She hung her head back and stuck out her tongue to catch as much of it as she could. Afterwards she licked his cock clean and did the same to her breasts.

While cleaned off her face James undressed entirely and lay on the floor. He ordered Ashley to mount him. Her eyes sparkled as soon as she heard his command and crawled over. She climbed on top and positioned herself over his cock.

**Ashley:** “Yes…Master!”

She brought herself down and squealed in delight as his cock went deep inside her. Her hands resting on his chest, she happily bounced up and down, her ass slapping against his groin as he penetrated her. James reached up and squeezed her tits hard. She gritted her teeth and smiled as her mind went totally blank. Her body was quickly becoming accustomed to the pleasures of obedience. At first she was able to retain some semblance of her mind when the rings were activated. Now she became so lost to the pleasure it was like she became a completely different person. In this state she cared about nothing. Nothing except obeying the next command given to her. And her next fuck.

Steve Cortez worked nearby. Occasionally he would glance at them out of the corner of his eye. He had heard stories about Ashley. According to Liara, she was a very big fan of Master and Slave play. Say the words “obedience is pleasure” around her and she’ll happily strip naked and fuck you on the spot. He didn’t believe and since women aren’t his thing he never felt the urge to try. He was a little shocked to see that the rumors were true. Ashley’s squealing grew louder and louder as James pounded her pussy with all his strength. James noticed Steve watching them and called out to them.

**James:** “Hey Estaban! Wanna join in?”

Steve was surprised by the offer.

**Steve:** “What? Now you’re saying you want to fuck me, Vega?”

**James:** “No! I meant fuck _her_! You’ve got an extra hole, don’t cha Ash?”

**Ashley:** “Yes!”

She turned to face Steve and smiled. She spread open her asshole for him to see.

**Ashley:** “Fuck my ass! Please fuck my ass, Master! Use my holes as much as you want!”

Steve’s jaw dropped. He was speechless. He had never seen a woman so…shamelessly offer herself to him. He dated some women before coming to terms with his sexuality. And though he now preferred men, he didn’t find women _entirely_ unattractive…

Steve shrugged. Why not? He could use a little release. He took off his clothes and crouched down behind Ashley. Her smile widened as she saw his hard cock approach her asshole. She refused to stop fucking James so it took a while for Steve to line up his cock but when he did he thrust it in hard. Ashley’s scream reverberated around the cargo hold. She had two cocks inside of her! She was in heaven!

Ashley panted uncontrollably as the two cocks pounded her. Her mouth hung open and her mouth flopped around, drool running down her cheek as they fucked. Her mind was gone completely. When the two men came inside her she screamed again and fell over. Their cum slowly leaked out of her holes as the men got dressed, content with their fuck. They walked back to the elevator together to get something eat until Steve stopped.

**Steve:** “Aren’t we forgetting something?”

**James:** “What? …Oh yeah.”

He turned back to Ashley.

**James:** “Ashley, you are relieved.”

Her body jolted when she heard the cancellation phrase. Beyond that she did not move or say anything to them. They waited a while in case she did try to speak but when she didn’t they shrugged and boarded the elevator, laughing.

**James:** “The Doc was right! She _is_ a slut!”

**Steve:** “I’ve never seen a woman whore herself out like that!”

Those words and their laughter were the last things Ashley heard from them as the elevator door hissed shut. Meanwhile Ashley continued to lay motionless on the floor, tears pouring down her face.

**Ashley, weakly:** “…Why me…?”

She heard movement near her. She looked up and saw Sophie the mech dog standing near her, scanning her. Ashley grinned. Good old Sophie. It was probably the only thing on the ship that wasn’t about to fuck her. It was perfectly safe to be around. Sadly it was just a mech.

Sophie continued to scan her. It got a full readout. Before it was a human. Female. Naked. Biometric data indicated that it was Ashley Williams. As soon as all these things registered in Sophie’s memory, something happened. Sophie’s eye turned red as a secret program installed by Liara activated. Sophie looked at Ashley and spoke in a loud robotic voice.

**Sophie:** “ASHLEY. OBEDIENCE IS PLEASURE.”

Ashley’s body jolted again as the rings activated. She smiled widely as her mind was washed away by the pleasure again.

**Sophie:** “PREPARE TO BE MOUNTED. BITCH.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master!”

Without hesitation she obeyed the mech dog’s command. She climbed to all fours and spun around, shaking her ass at the mech. Sophie scanned her ass and the next stage of the program activated. An omni-dildo appeared between its legs. Sophie reared up and fucked Ashley like a dog.

Ashley screamed happily as she became the first woman in the galaxy to become a mech dog’s bitch…

Unbeknownst to her, Liara was watching everything. Thanks to hidden cameras throughout the ship, Liara could enjoy the show of Ashley’s punishment from the comfort of her room.

On the Shadow Broker monitors Liara watched as Ashley began screaming from an orgasm as Sophie continued to pound her pussy. Liara was dressed in her dominatrix outfit again and sat on Shepard’s back like a chair. Like Ashley, her rings were activated and all Shepard could think of was the pleasure of obeying her Mistress. The dildo Liara was casually sliding in and out of her pussy was also pleasant.

Liara grinned as Ashley came again. The program she wrote prevented Sophie from stopping until Ashley came three times. The mech dog’s legs picked up speed. Ashley’s tits bounced and her nipple rings jingled, barely audible over her happy screaming. Shepard kept eyeing the screens, watching her go. She became very jealous of her and grew even wetter as Liara fucked her with the dildo. Liara noticed and smiled.

**Liara:** “Be a good girl this evening and I might bring Sophie up here…”

Shepard perked up and smiled.

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress! I look forward to being a mech dog’s bitch! Just like Ashley!”

Liara gently stroked Shepard’s head. She was a good pet. She turned back to the screen just in time to see Ashley climax for the third time. This stage of the program complete, Sophie backed up and circled around to Ashley’s head. It lifted up one of its back legs so the omni-dildo, dripping with Ashley’s cum, was pointed right at her face.

**Sophie:** “LICK IT CLEAN, BITCH.”

Ashley smiled and nodded eagerly.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Master!”

With no shame she sucked on the dildo. Her eyes fluttered as she tasted her own cum. Liara laughed hysterically at her. When she was done Sophie gave the release command. Ashley pulled away and covered her mouth, her eyes wide with horror. She had just been fucked by a mech dog! And she just gave it a _blowjob_! Without even bothering to gather up her clothes Ashley ran to the elevator escape. Liara continued to laugh at the fleeing human.

**Liara, thinking:** “You can run, Ashley, but you can’t hide!”

When she was done laughing Liara got up and stretched. She sat on the edge of the bed and plopped back, leaving her legs spread. Her last command to Shepard was “be my chair”. Until otherwise directed, that command still stood. Shepard remained motionless on all fours and waited for her Mistress to return or command her again. Without lifting her head Liara called for Shepard to lick her pussy. She anxiously crawled over and licked it. Liara smiled as she savored her slave’s skillful tongue. As she stared at the ceiling, she tried to think of new ways to punish Ashley.

She needed something good. Something utterly humiliating! But being fucked by a mech dog was hard to top. What could she do to Ashley that she would utterly hate…?

She smiled evilly as a brilliant idea dawned on her.

They were scheduled to dock at the Citadel soon. She wondered…if _they_ were still there…

**_To be continued…_ **


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Obedience is Pleasure – Part 4 **

**Garrus:** “Hey Ash? Can you help me with something?”

With shaky hands Ashley was pouring herself a cup of coffee in the mess hall. She had just spent the entire night being used by a bunch of crewman. She didn’t even know their names but she had their cocks in her every hole for the past seven hours. She took a slow sip of her coffee before responding to Garrus.

**Ashley:** “…With what?”

**Garrus:** “Tali and I are trying to do something and we need an extra pair of hands. Can you help?”

She was completely exhausted but agreed to help. She needed company right now, some people she could feel safe around. Garrus and Tali she figured were safe. Tali was always in that suit so she could never fuck her. And Garrus was a turian. She doubted he would find her attractive enough to fuck.

Garrus led her to the main battery where Tali was already waiting. She was holding in her hand a strange squeeze tube. Ashley couldn’t see the label.

**Tali:** “Perfect timing! Now hold out your hands.”

Garrus held his hands out palms up. Tali took the bottle and squeezed the contents onto his hands. It appeared to be some kind of clear lubricant. Ashley was unsure what was going on but held her hands out as well. Tali poured a lot onto her hands.

**Tali:** “Now cover your hands with the stuff! It’s very important that they are completely covered.”

Garrus proceeded to smear the lubricant all over his hands. Ashley stood there quietly, eyeing the clear goop piled in her palms.

**Ashley:** “…What is this stuff?”

Tali held up the bottle.

**Tali:** “It’s something new from Rannoch. The geth helped us make it. It’s a new antibiotic lubricant. If my body is coated with this stuff then I can move around for a while without my suit! It’ll even let me…let us…”

She glanced at Garrus and quickly looked away, clearly embarrassed. Even Garrus appeared to be blushing, at least as much as a turian can. Ashley gulped.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Oh crap…”

She thought Garrus and Tali were safe. Now it appeared she was wrong. Fearing that they may utter the command phrase at any moment, Ashley attempted to run. She bolted for the door and slammed into it. The lock was opening but it was taking a while. She slammed on the door and screamed at it to open faster. Meanwhile Tali and Garrus exchanged glances.

**Tali:** “I told you we’d have to use it.”

Garrus sighed.

**Garrus:** “Fine. Ashley, obedience is pleasure.”

The door opened and Ashley thought she was free. But at that moment she heard those fateful words. She jolted and smiled as the rings activated and pleasure washed over her body. Her fear and desire to escape vanished instantly and she stood waiting for her first command.

**Tali:** “Come over here, Ash. Let me put more lubricant on your hands.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress.”

Ashley returned and held out her hands. She rubbed the fresh lubricant all over her hands while Garrus did the same. Now that they were all ready, Tali began walking them through the process of removing her suit. She told them how to do the seals but reminded them to immediately rub some of the lubricant on whatever part of her body they exposed. Ashley nodded and obeyed with a soft smile on her face. She heard Tali’s every word and followed it to the letter.

She started first with the front of Tali’s suit. She undid a number of seals and opened it. The first thing Ashley saw was Tali’s tits. They were a bit small but perky. Ashley immediately rubbed the lubricant all over her chest. Tali moaned softly as Ashley’s hands ran over her breasts. Meanwhile Garrus undid the back of her suit. He rubbed the lubricant all over her back. He slid his hands around Tali’s sides and gave her a small hug. Tali giggled and gave them further instructions about her suit.

They left her helmet on but they had removed the entire top portion of her suit. Her chest, back and arms were naked and covered in lubricant. Tali glistened slightly in the soft light of the room while Garrus ogled her.

**Garrus:** “So beautiful…”

Tali blushed beneath her helmet.

**Tali:** “If you want to see more…you know what to do.”

They went to work removing Tali’s pants. They quickly pulled them down and applied the lubricant. Ashley rubbed it on her ass, gently squeezing them while staring at her asshole. Ashley’s mouth began to water. She wanted to lick it. She was so used to having sex while in this state her first impulse was always to fuck someone when following orders. But Tali had not ordered her to have sex. She didn’t know if she should try to she held back.

Ashley covered Tali’s legs while Garrus spread some more on her crotch area. Tali moaned erotically as she felt Garrus’s fingers rubbing against her pussy. He looked up to her and grinned…before sliding a finger inside her. She happily yelped and grabbed him as he finger-fucked her. She panted uncontrollably as she experienced her first fingering. Being stuck in that suit all the time deprived Tali of many pleasurable experiences.

Her job done, Ashley stood to the side awaiting further orders. The sex had begun but Ashley had not be ordered to participate. Not wanting to interfere she remained on standby.

Garrus stopped fingering Tali before she could cum. He didn’t want things to go to fast! Anxious for more, Tali ripped off her helmet. Garrus immediately rubbed lubricant all over her face. When he was done he held her face in his hands. She smiled lovingly at him. Garrus smiled back, leaned in and kissed her. She embraced him as they shared their first real kiss.

Garrus began removing his armor while Tali enjoyed the show. Out of the corner of her eye she spied Ashley. In all the excitement she had forgotten about her! She was about to utter the release phrase…when a brilliant idea struck her. She looked down at her body. She had a lot of lubricant on her. It seemed to be doing the trick. But she could use a bit more…

**Tali:** “Garrus? Before we start, there’s something I want to do with Ashley. I want her to put more lubricant on me.”

**Garrus:** “Want me to help with that?”

He held up his hands and winked at her. She laughed and blushed.

**Tali:** “That’s OK. There’s something I’ve heard about and always wanted to try. I’m afraid it’s something only Ashley can do…”

She turned to Ashley who was as still as a statue, arms at her side and awaiting orders. She held the tube out for her and spoke loudly and clearly.

**Tali:** “Ashley! I need more lubricant. Now I’ve heard of something called the ‘human loofa’. I order you to apply more lubricant…using your body!”

Ashley nodded.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress. I obey!”

She quickly stripped and took the tube. She poured copious amounts of the lubricant all over her chest and approached Tali. She embraced the quarian girl and smiled as she pressed her lubricant-covered tits against hers. She smiled and moved up and down. Her ample tits massaged Tali’s chest as her breasts smeared the lubricant all over. Tali hung back her head and moaned. Ashley was so soft! She knew she picked the right human for the job!

Ashley rubbed against Tali’s chest and stomach. She dropped to her knees and poured more lubricant on herself. She took her tits and wrapped them around Tali’s leg. Tali held her leg up and Garrus helped her stay balanced as Ashley massaged her legs. She moved down her hips to her knees and finally her feet. When finished with one leg she moved on to the other.

After that she stood up and requested Tali to turn around. She did and massaged her back with breasts with a fresh layer of lubricant. Garrus stood back now and removed the crotch plate from his armor. He pulled out his dick and began masturbating hard as he watched the two women work. Ashley knelt down and spent a lot of time rubbing her tits against Tali’s ass. Next she worked on her arms. Tali dangled her arms and let Ashley sandwich her breasts between them. Both Tali and Ashley grew very, very wet as Ashley moved up and down. Garrus, on the other hand, grew very hard. Tali immediately noticed this and giggled.

When Ashley finished up she stood off to the side to await her next command while Tali moved closer to Garrus. He gulped as the beautiful glistening Tali seductively approached him, her lovely hips swaying as she walked. She dropped to her knees and gently took his cock in her hands. It twitched and grew harder at her touch. She giggled again and stroked it gently. She wanted to suck it…but then she had an idea. She turned to Ashley who was still as stiff as a statue, waiting for orders.

**Tali:** “Ashley? You and I are both responsible for this boner. I think you should share in the pleasure! Come help me pleasure Garrus!”

Ashley smiled.

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Her mind flooded with pleasure she marched over and joined Tali on her knees. Garrus was a little unsure about Ashley joining in…any more than she already had, anyway. Tali answered by giving his cock the first lick. It felt so good he yelled out. He yelled out again when Ashley gave her first lick. Ashley and Tali each took half of his cock, licking it and covering it with their saliva.

Ashley looked up at her turian Master with glazed eyes. His eyes were closed as he savored their tongues. She licked him closer to his balls. He moaned softly. He liked that! Ashley licked him more and kissed his cock. Her Master was happy! If she could make him happier perhaps he would order her around some more and give her more pleasure! Ashley’s body was becoming so accustomed to her obedient state that when she felt pleasure from the rings all she could think of was getting more pleasure. To that end she would happily suck turian cock!

Tali pulled away for a moment and in that short timespan Ashley swallowed his entire cock. Garrus was shocked that she was the first to blow him. She sucked his cock’s tip and slid it deep into her throat. Tali laughed at her initiative and spanked her.

**Tali:** “Naughty Ashley! Stealing Garrus’ cock from me! Now back away!”

Ashley obeyed, though with a bit of reluctance. She scooted back and Tali took her place. She looked up at her boyfriend with a smile and gave his cock a few more licks. Before she stuck it in she turned to Ashley one last time.

**Tali:** “Lick my asshole while I blow him, will you?”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress!”

Tali swallowed his cock. She stuck out her ass and gave it a few shakes for Ashley’s viewing pleasure. Ashley smiled at her Mistress’s beautiful ass. She ran her hands up Tali’s shapely hips. She would never it admit it but she always was a little jealous of their shape. She ran her hands up and fondled Tali’s ass. She leaned in and gave her asshole the first lick. It was disgusting…but so delicious! Ashley dove right in. Tali moaned happily, Garrus’s cock still in her mouth, as she felt Ashley’s tongue slide inside her asshole.

Garrus quickly announced he was going to cum. Tali moaned happily in anticipation. When he came his hot cum flowed down her throat. She was so aroused that she came as well. She withdrew his cock and smiled up at her lover as she swallowed all his cum. Garrus smiled back and looked at Ashley. She was still happily licking Tali’s asshole. Tali looked back and chuckled.

**Tali:** “I think she’s helped us out enough, don’t you?”

Garrus nodded.

**Garrus:** “Ashley, you are relieved.”

Moments later Ashley bolted from the room, hand over her mouth and her clothes bundled up in her arms. She fled to the bathroom and immediately vomited in the toilet.

She just fucked a quarian…and a _turian_!

And she even gave him a _blowjob_!!

She vomited all she could and washed her mouth out as thoroughly as she could. She found some mouth wash and gargled the entire bottle. But still she could taste turian cock…

Samantha’s voice came over the intercom. Ashley cringed at first, thinking that she was going to “invite” Ashley somewhere again. Thankfully she was announcing their arrival on the Citadel.

This was Ashley’s chance to get away! At least for a little while. She cleaned herself up, got dressed and ran through the Normandy to the airlock. People laughed as she covered her ears while she ran. She was not about to let anyone say the command phrase and stop her!

She successfully escaped and fled to the first bar she could find. She kicked a guy off a barstool and ordered the bartender to give her drinks. A _lot_ of drinks.

After an hour Ashley began to calm down. She drank enough that the foul taste in her mouth was finally disappearing. She smiled softly as she took another sip. She was alone. She was safe. Whatever awaited her when she returned to the Normandy, she would deal with it. Assuming she _did_ return to the Normandy. Knowing that Liara and the rest of the crew were waiting to use her as their personal fuck toy did not do much to encourage her desire to return.

While Ashley pondered her next move someone sat on the stool next to her. She didn’t pay much attention to who it was until they spoke.

**Wrex:** “Ryncol! Now!”

Ashley looked up and smiled when she saw her old friend.

**Ashley:** “Wrex! You big lug. What’re you doing here?”

Wrex chuckled when he noticed her.

**Wrex:** “Williams! Just finishing some business with the Council. Also I needed to pick up Baby Pyjak here from the hospital…”

Ashley heard someone sit on the stool on the other side of her. She turned and saw another krogan in white armor.

**Ashley:** “You’re…Grunt, right? Shepard told me about you.”

Grunt just nodded and started drinking the ryncol the bartender put in front of him.

Ashley grinned as she took another sip of her drink. She was in friendly company now. Wrex and Grunt hadn’t been aboard the Normandy in a while. No way could they know the command phrase…

She sat there for a while quietly drinking. She stared at the bar, smiling and feeling at peace for the first time in ages. She finished her drink and asked for another. When the bartender refilled her glass she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Wrex was watching her…staring at her. She realized he had barely touched his bottle of ryncol. Was he…watching her this entire time?

Slowly she turned her head. Grunt was watching her too. But there was a different look in his eye. Wrex’s stare was cold and empty. Grunt’s stare was…lecherous…

Ashley let out a long sigh and ended in a whimper. She let her head fall to the bar with a bang. The bartender looked up but Wrex waved him off.

**Ashley, softly:** “…She told you too…?”

Wrex smiled.

**Grunt:** “Heh…Heh…heh…”

Ashley sighed again. It wasn’t going to end. It would _never_ end…

**Ashley:** “…Just get it over with…”

Wrex and Grunt looked to each other and nodded.

**Wrex:** “Ashley, obedience is pleasure.”

She jolted and sat upright, a dreamy smile on her face as her mind washed away from the pleasure. Wrex chuckled when he saw her expression. She was theirs now!

**Wrex:** “Follow us.”

Wrex and Grunt slid off their stools and made for the entrance. Ashley smiled and nodded.

**Ashley:** “Yes…Master.”

Ten minutes later the three of them were in a cheap apartment on the Wards. Wrex and Grunt were struggling to remove the crotch plates of their armor. Once they did two massive cocks spilled out. If Ashley was aware enough to pay attention to them she’d probably faint at the sight of them. They were going to fuck her! The two biggest cocks Ashley had ever seen were about to penetrate her tiny holes! And all Ashley could do was shake her ass and beg for it.

She was already naked and bent over the bed. She shook her ass seductively at the two krogan and talked dirty to them, all on their command.

**Ashley:** “My puny human asshole and pussy are ready for you, Masters. My holes are unworthy of your magnificent cocks but this lowly whore will do her best to please you!”

Wrex and Grunt grew incredibly hard listening to her. Wrex brushed Grunt aside and stepped forward for the first fuck. He grabbed her ass to steady her. He squeezed her firm ass and licked his lips. He has sampled human pussy before. Couldn’t hold a candle to a good krogan pussy but humans had a certain tightness that he enjoyed. He loved trying to fit as much of his cock inside a human as he could and watching them walk funny afterwards.

He rubbed his cock between her ass cheeks. Ashley smiled and moaned pleasurably. This made Wrex laugh. She wouldn’t be smiling for long!

**Wrex:** “Which hole do you want it in?”

**Ashley:** “Whichever hole pleases you, Master! I will do my best to serve you. I will obey.”

Wrex chuckled again. He took his cock and rubbed the tip first against her pussy, covering it with her juices, and then her asshole.

**Wrex:** “I pick…”

His cock went back and forth between her waiting holes. Which one should he use?

**Wrex:** “Your ass!”

He plunged the tip of his cock into her asshole. As promised, her smile immediately disappeared. Her eyes went wide as the largest cock she has ever felt began working its way into her ass. He only got a fourth of his cock in her as her mouth opened in a silent scream. It was big! Too big! She couldn’t take it all! She was compelled to take it all but she couldn’t! Wrex could feel Ashley’s body trembling. He knew what was going through her mind. He _was_ going to take it slow with her, steadily working his cock into her, but seeing her like this made him want to…

**Wrex:** “Korbal!”

With this cry Wrex thrust his hips hard and rammed his entire cock inside her. Ashley’s scream was earsplitting. Grunt covered his ears as her scream reverberated around the apartment. She screamed for several minutes as Wrex thrust his hips like a piston and fucked her ass _hard_! When she finally stopped her screams were replaced with pleas.

**Ashley:** “Big! Krogan cock is big! Too big!”

She looked over her shoulder fearfully at her Master. She was obeying his command and letting him fuck her, for that the rings were rewarding her with pleasure. But even all that pleasure couldn’t dull the pain from her ass.

**Ashley:** “Master! Master! It’s too big! Too big! Take it out, Master! Please take it out!”

Wrex laughed at her pleas. It only made it more exciting for him.

**Wrex:** “Take it gracefully, Williams!”

This was a new command. Unless she wanted more pain she had to obey. She stopped pleading. She turned away from her Master and stared at the wall.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Gracefully…gracefully…”

She tried to calm her mind. She focus on a point directly in front of her. She was doing as he commanded. He was taking it gracefully. As reward the pleasure from her nipple rings began to intensify. It spread steadily through her body and slowly…very slowly…the pain from her ass began to subside. Her body was adapting to the size of her Master’s cock. The rings were helping her cope with the pain. Finally she stopped feeling pain altogether. She was obeying her Master! She was being fucked by his wonderful cock! She couldn’t be happier!

**Ashley:** “Master! Your cock feels…so good! Please keep using me, Master!”

Wrex grinned. She was really getting into it! But that also took some of the fun out of it too. He came up with a plan.

He picked Ashley up and held her up in front of him by her legs. He kept her legs spread and lifted her up and down onto his cock, still in her asshole. He slowly turned around and presented her to Grunt. Ashley’s tits bounced ceaselessly before the young krogan. Her mouth hung open and she panted uncontrollably, her mind still bouncing back and forth between pleasure and pain. Wrex looked over Ashley’s shoulder at the young krogan and smiled.

**Wrex:** “Her other hole is ready for you…”

He stopped fucking her for a moment so Grunt could see her pussy. Her pussy quivered and was dripping wet, her excitement over Wrex making her run like a river. Grunt wrung his hands in excitement. Finally! It was _his_ turn!

He grabbed Ashley’s waist and rubbed his cock against her pussy. Ashley’s head bobbed around in a daze. She still had a krogan cock in her asshole. She was still being fucked. She was still being obedient. And obedience…is pleasure.

She felt something pressed against her pussy. She looked down. Grunt was pressing the tip of his cock against her. Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen. She was going to be fucked by _two_ krogan! Two krogan cocks were about to double-penetrate her! She could barely handle one cock! But two?!

A brief but intense struggle erupted in Ashley’s mind. Should she protest…or let it happen? She feared any form of protest might be considered an act of disobedience. But she couldn’t disobey! Oh no! Obedience is pleasure! She _must_ obey!

Fortunately for her, her mental struggle ended when Grunt went inside her. She screamed again. Not as loud as the first time but still loud as yet another massive krogan cock went inside her. It penetrated deep inside her. She felt like she was being impaled! Wrex quickly ordered her to take it with a smile. With gritted teeth, Ashley obeyed. She smiled and her eyes rolled back into her head from the pleasure and the pain. Grunt laughed again as he got the entirety of his cock inside her.

Ashley was the first woman to get double-penetrated by krogan! If she could think at all she would be honored. But all she cared about was getting fucked.

Wrex and Grunt lifted her up and brought her down on their cocks. She screamed. They did it again. She screamed again but not as loud. They fucked her again and again and steadily her screams faded. All that was left was pleasure…pleasure at being fucked by Master Wrex and Master Grunt.

Ashley’s arms dangled limp at her sides as her Masters fucked her good and long. Wrex squeezed her ass he time he lifted her up. He loved the feel of her ass! Grunt’s eyes were glued to her tits. He loved the way they bounced and swayed and the way the nipple rings jingled when they did. He stuck out his tongue and did his best to lick them as they bounced. Ashley began chuckling like a mad woman as they used her. Some semblance of her true self was stirring deep inside her as she realized what had happened to her. In just 24 hours she went from being a turian and quarian play thing to being…to being…

**Ashley, softly:** “C…Cock…sleeve…”

Wrex heard her speak but couldn’t make it out.

**Wrex:** “What was that?”

Ashley spoke again a little louder.

**Ashley:** “C-Cock-sleeve!”

Wrex and Grunt exchanged confused glances. With a mad glint in her eye and a demented smile on her face, Ashley hung back her head and screamed at the ceiling.

**Ashley:** “COCK-SLEEVE! I’M A KROGAN COCK-SLEEVE! I LOVE BEING A KROGAN FUCK TOY! USE ME, MASTERS! USE ME LIKE THE PLAYTHING I AM!!!”

She began laughing like crazy. It actually creeped the krogan out a bit but they were happy to oblige her. They picked up the pace and pounded her holes harder. Wrex’s cock twitched as he prepared to cum. When he did and incredible amount of cum shot into her ass, so much that it practically exploded out of her around his cock. Her ass couldn’t take it all! She kept laughing like crazy at the sensation of hot krogan cum inside her. Wrex was quite pleased by her performance. What should he do to her next, he wondered?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!

Someone was at the door. Wrex looked at the clock. It was later than he thought! They had guests arriving and he forgot all about them. He reluctantly removed his cock and let Grunt take over completely. He hadn’t cum yet and had plenty he wanted to do to her. Ashley wrapped her arms around Grunt’s neck and kissed him all over his face, begging him to keep fucking her and filling her pussy with just as much cum as her asshole. Wrex’s cum poured out of her asshole all over the floor as the younger krogan pounded her.

With his cock still flopping around Wrex opened the front door. He looked at his guests and smiled at them.

**Wrex:** “Welcome Liara. Welcome…Shepard…”

Liara smiled as she greeted Wrex. She was dressed in her dominatrix outfit, her tits on full display. Her pet Shepard was on all fours on a leash, happily following her Mistress around. Wrex led them in. As he closed the door Liara and Shepard smiled as they watched Ashley being fucked by Grunt.

**Liara:** “Beautiful…”

It pleased Liara to no end to see Ashley like this. How low she had fallen! It reminded her of when she first broke Shepard. That was a glorious day…

Shepard watched Ashley for a while, insanely jealous of the massive cock penetrating her, but her eyes kept darting down to the floor where all of Wrex’s cum had pooled. She licked her lips as her mouth began to water.

**Shepard, softly:** “Krogan…cum…”

She wanted desperately to lick it up. But she could not do so without her Mistress’s permission. And her Mistress was busy talking to Wrex at the moment.

**Wrex:** “You were right, Liara. She’s probably the best human ass I’ve ever fucked.”

**Liara:** “Thank you, Wrex. I must say, you two have done an _excellent_ job breaking her in…”

She smiled evilly as she watched Ashley start to lick Grunt’s face. She couldn’t get enough of the krogan! Suddenly Liara heard a soft whimper. She looked down and saw her pet looking up at her pleadingly. Shepard didn’t say anything but her eyes kept darting to all the cum on the floor. Liara rolled her eyes and smiled at her.

**Liara:** “Alright, fine. You may lick it all up.”

**Shepard:** “Thank you, Mistress!”

Shepard quickly crawled over and began eagerly licking up all the cum. Her expression was dreamy as she savored Wrex’s taste. This wasn’t the first time she tasted krogan cum. Wrex was actually her first. Not long after Liara broke her she was presented to Wrex and fucked by him. It was the most intense cock she had ever been fucked by.

Ashley was being fucked directly above Shepard’s head. Neither women paid any attention to the other. All Shepard was focused on was Wrex’s cum and all Ashley cared about was Grunt’s cock.

But then Grunt began grunting. He was about to cum!

He came. Copious amounts of his cum filled her womb and overflowed just like with her asshole. The cum poured out of her pussy around Grunt’s cock…and all over Shepard’s head.

Shepard barely flinched. She continued to lick up Wrex’s cum as Grunt’s cum rained down on her head. Soon she began licking up both their cum. Grunt, Wrex and Liara all laughed. Grunt withdrew his cock and dropped Ashley on the floor. She lay there for a moment before lifting her head. She saw Shepard…licking up the cum. With a smile she picked herself up and joined her. The two whores lapped up the krogan cum like it was the most delicious thing they ever tasted.

When they were done they looked at each other. Shepard grinned at Ashley, jealous that she had just been fucked and deeply aroused by her naked body. Ashley smiled back at Shepard with an odd glimmer in her eyes. The reason quickly became apparent. She leaned in and began licking the cum off Shepard’s face and head. Shepard smiled and let her do it. Liara was practically hysteric watching Ashley clean her pet. She got an idea and whispered something to the krogan.

**Wrex:** “Hey Shepard! Ash!”

The two slaves looked up. Wrex and Grunt were sitting on the bed. Their cocks were rock hard and sticking straight up. Liara stood off to the side watching everyone with glee. Wrex smiled at Shepard and Ashley.

**Wrex:** “You want more krogan cum?”

He pointed at his cock. Both his and Grunt’s were still coated with a fine layer of their cum, glistening in the soft light.

**Wrex:** “Come here and blow us!”

Shepard and Ashley immediately climbed to their feet. Their eyes were round as they slowly marched to the krogan, their gaze fixated on the glorious cocks before them. They were in a complete daze as their minds were filled with one thing and one thing only: The desire to suck their cocks.

**Shepard:** “Cock…cock…cock…cock…”

She chanted like a zombie. She moved ever closer, reaching her hand out for Wrex’s cock. Ashley marched next to her, her goal being Grunt’s cock.

**Ashley:** “Must…suck…krogan…cock. Must…suck…krogan…cock.”

She licked her lips in excitement. They both dropped to their knees as they came closer. As soon as they were in reach they wasted no time. They opened their mouths and swallowed their huge cocks. Shepard swallowed Wrex’s with ease. She had given him a blowjob before and had practice. For Ashley it was more of a struggle. She choked and gagged after getting just a couple inches in but steadily her throat expanded as she swallowed the rest.

Liara watched with a smile as Shepard and Ashley blew the two krogan, shaking their asses in excitement all the while. Though she was extremely wet from watching them, she was not going to participate. She would not fuck Shepard or Ashley. Yet. For right now, she was a spectator.

Liara’s thirst for vengeance against Ashley ran deep. Even after everything that had happened to her she still wasn’t satisfied. But seeing her like this was a step in the right direction!

Wrex and Grunt began moaning louder. Liara could tell they were about to cum. But she wanted them to do something special. She quickly asked them not to cum in their mouths. She wanted to see their heads and bodies covered in cum. Wrex and Grunt nodded reluctantly. Just as they came they pushed Shepard and Ashley’s heads away. Their cum shot out of their cocks and rained on their heads. Shepard and Ashley hung their head backs and opened their mouths. They stuck out their tongues and tried to catch as much as they could. It was heavenly! They grabbed their tits and squeezed them as more cum rained down on their bodies, steadily oozing down their chests and backs. They continued to grope their tits as they tried lick the cum around their mouths.

Liara applauded slowly. It was an excellent show!

She glanced at the clock. She would give the krogan another hour with the two of them. After that they needed to get back to the Normandy. She wanted to fuck Shepard tonight before they both returned to their duties. And she wanted to do one more thing to Ashley before the day was through…

**_One hour later…_ **

Ashley, Shepard and Liara boarded the Normandy. All of them were dressed normally and cleaned up so no one knew what had just transpired. Liara had already released Shepard from her control and the two lovers walked back to the Normandy holding hands…with an obedient Ashley in tow.

Ashley had not been released yet. Liara did not intend to release her until she had her exactly where she wanted her.

Shepard went off to the war room. Liara called for Ashley to follow her. They walked to the elevator, passing Samantha as they went. Samantha watched them walk by with a devious grin. She eyed Ashley’s ass under her uniform. She couldn’t _wait_ to spank it again! She looked to Liara, quietly asking with her gaze if she could use Ashley again. Liara mouthed the word “Later” and proceeded to the elevator.

They boarded and went down to the engineering deck. Holding the elevator door open, Liara ordered Ashley to step out and stand on the deck facing the elevator. She did and faced Liara, her eyes glazed over and smiling softly as she enjoyed the pleasure of obedience.

**Liara:** “Strip and give me your clothes.”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress.”

She removed all her clothes and handed them to Liara. She took them all and smiled evilly as she backed into the elevator. She activated her omni-tool and pressed some buttons. The elevator doors began to close. Just before they sealed shut, Liara had some choice words for Ashley.

**Liara:** “Ashley…you are relieved.”

The pleasure faded and Ashley’s mind returned. Immediately she exploded with rage. She charged the elevator but failed to reach Liara before it shut. She banged on the door and screamed ceaseless profanities at the asari. That bitch was going to pay for everything that has happened to her! As soon as Liara got off the elevator Ashley was going to call it back and hunt that blue bitch down! She didn’t care if she had to so naked! That bitch was DEAD!

Ashley pressed the button on the elevator. The small holo screen…blinked red. She pressed it again. It was _still_ red!

**Ashley, thinking:** “That BITCH!! She locked out the elevator! She’s trapped me down here with…with…”

She gulped and looked around frantically. She was alone in the hall…but that didn’t mean she wasn’t alone on this deck. By now most of the crew will have returned to the ship. If someone saw her there naked they would certainly speak the command phrase. She’d get fucked again by the first horny passerby! She needed to hide!

She crept to the door to the engine room, thinking she could hide in the subdeck. The door slid open. To her horror the door on the far side into the engine room had been propped open. She could see Ken and Gabby working beyond. She quickly hid. If that pervert Ken saw her she was guaranteed to be on her knees and sucking his cock! Gabby might stop him…or join in. She’d rather not take that chance.

She backed away and the door slid shut. Now there were only two options available to her. One was to hide in Diana’s quarters. She quickly dismissed this. With her luck Diana will try to shoot some porn vid with her as the star! That only left…

Ashley crept to Javik’s room. The door slid open and she quickly ducked inside. She dived under a nearby table and curled up as the door slid shut. Ashley trembled as she thought hard about what she should do next. She couldn’t keep hiding forever! But what could she do? She was on a ship filled with a bunch of horny bitches and bastards, all ready and willing to use her to satisfy their lusts. They either knew what Liara had done to her and didn’t care or she had convinced them that Ashley was a complete slut at heart and her obedience was a form of roleplaying. Nothing she could say would convince them otherwise.

She was trapped in a corner. All of this…because she pissed off one asari…

**Javik:** “I know why you are here…”

Ashley jumped. She was so focused on hiding she hadn’t realized Javik was already in the room! Thinking she would be safe, Ashley crawled out to speak to him.

**Ashley:** “I’m sorry for intruding, Javik. I just…didn’t have anywhere else to go.”

Javik did not look at her. He remained bent over his wash tub, washing his hands.

**Javik:** “You had nowhere else to go. So you came here to hide…hide from the punishment you deserve…”

Ashley’s body began to tremble in fear. The punishment…she deserved?

**Ashley:** “Javik…you…”

The Prothean did not let her finish.

**Javik:** “You turned your weapon against your Commander. Your leader. You let yourself fall victim to a Cerberus lie, one you could have easily seen through if you had stopped to think. You endangered many lives that day…”

Javik turned and glared at her coldly. Ashley slowly began to back away.

**Ashley:** “Javik…please…”

He ignored her words and slowly advanced on her.

**Javik:** “If you had been under my command, you would have been executed for your insubordination.”

**Ashley:** “Javik, please. Please!”

Javik continued to ignore her and balled his fists.

**Javik:** “But you are not under my command. Yet. You are Shepard’s subordinate. She has condone this punishment for you. One that I consider very merciful. You should consider yourself fortunate!”

**Ashley:** “Javik, no!”

**Javik:** “You need to learn your place, human!”

**Ashley:** “Please no! NO!”

**Javik:** “And I shall teach you! Ashley!”

**Ashley:** “PLEASE DON’T SAY IT!”

**Javik:** “OBEDIENCE IS PLEASURE!!!!!”

**Ashley:** “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!”

**_To be continued…_ **


	5. Chapter 5

[Disclaimer]

Mass Effect and its characters are the property of Bioware and Electronic Arts.

This is purely a work of fan-fiction and 100% non-canon.

This fan-fiction is free, written for my own enjoyment and the enjoyment of others.

Please support Bioware by purchasing the Mass Effect games, books and comics!

** Obedience is Pleasure – Part 5 **

**Liara:** “Come to the party, Ashley. Come to the party…or face the consequences.”

Ashley’s entire body shook uncontrollably as she rode the elevator up to Shepard’s apartment, Liara’s words echoing in her mind.

Shepard declared that she was going to have one last party with her closest friends, just in case the final battle with the Reapers went…poorly. Ashley’s first impulse was to decline. She knew what was going to happen to her if she went. Sooner or later someone would utter the command phrase and she’d spend the rest of the evening on her knees sucking cock or licking pussy. But Liara quickly found her and made that threat. She had no idea what “consequences” Liara meant but she was not about to find out.

Ashley stepped off the elevator and proceeded down the hall. She stopped cold when she saw Liara waiting outside Shepard’s door, grinning softly.

She wanted to run. But knowing Liara she’d say the command phrase before she could get two feet. She gulped and slowly approached the front door, trying desperately to ignore the asari. Liara’s grinned widened as she got closer. Ashley pressed the doorbell and waited for it to open. She tried her best not to look at Liara. But she could feel the asari’s cold gaze as though she were peering into her very soul…

Ashley nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt Liara’s hand on her shoulder. Very slowly she turned to face her. To her surprise, Liara was smiling warmly.

**Liara:** “This is a night of enjoyment. You have nothing to fear from me tonight.”

Ashley was speechless. Did this mean…?

The door slid open and Shepard greeted them both. Liara walked inside and kissed her love as she passed. Ashley was hesitant to follow but she relaxed and entered. Liara…was granting her a reprieve. Maybe tonight she could finally have a good time?

The party quickly got into full swing. Food, drink, music, dance, it had it all. She grabbed a beer and hung back from the crowd, content on silently watching. A group of people milled around the kitchen while others sat in the living room area by the piano. Shepard was making rounds talking to everyone as she usually does. Ashley stood in the middle, leaning against a kitchen counter from just outside the kitchen and enjoying her beer.

No one bothered Ashley and she enjoyed it. But soon she heard footsteps approaching her. She turned and her chest tightened when she saw Liara. But then she remembered Liara’s promise and relaxed. Liara leaned against the counter next to Ashley and watched Shepard chatting with everyone in the living room.

**Liara:** “Lovely party, don’t you think?”

Ashley didn’t respond. She had so much she wanted to say to Liara but…now couldn’t think of what to say. Finally a word slipped out.

**Ashley:** “…Sorry…”

Liara said nothing. Ashley wasn’t sure if she even heard her. She took a deep breath to work up her courage and spoke again.

**Ashley:** “Liara, I’m…sorry. I’m sorry for what happened during the coup. I should never have pointed my gun at Shepard. I really should have had more faith in my Commander, should have trusted that she knew what she was doing. Liara…please forgive me…”

Very slowly Liara turned her head to Ashley. Her expression was stern, her eyes cold. Ashley gulped nervously as she waited for the asari to speak.

**Liara:** “Yes…you _should_ be sorry. You let your hatred of Cerberus cloud your every judgment. And it almost cost me the love of my life. I cannot forgive you…yet. Someday I might. But not yet.”

Ashley’s face fell. Her heart sank at Liara’s words. She had hoped that her apology might convince Liara to remove these damn nipple rings. But now…

**Ashley:** “…So what’s next? You and Shepard going to make me dance naked for you after the party? Make me your bitch for another evening?”

Liara smiled evilly. It sent an incredible chill down Ashley’s spine. She had a very bad feeling about this.

**Liara:** “Who said I’m going to wait until _after_ the party?”

Ashley’s chest tightened at Liara’s words. Her hand trembled as she gripped her beer bottle tighter and tighter. She wanted to run but she knew Liara’s words would catch up to her if she did.

**Ashley:** “But…you said! You said I had nothing to fear from you! You wouldn’t activate the rings!”

Liara laughed maniacally. When she was done she looked at Ashley like a predator about to pounce on its prey.

**Liara:** “ _I lied…_ ”

Ashley was about to scream until Liara uttered those dreadful words.

**Liara:** “Ashley! Obedience is PLEASURE!!!”

Ashley’s beer bottle clattered to the floor as her arms dropped to her side. Her eyes glazed over and a stupid smile spread across her face as her mind immediately succumbed to the overwhelming pleasure.

**Ashley, thinking:** “Obedience…is pleasure. Yes, obedience is pleasure. I must obey. I must obey. I must…”

Liara could hardly contain her excitement. She never grew tired of seeing Ashley like this! Until the day she finally forgave Ashley, if that day came at all, she would relish every second of making the bitch jump at her every command!

She looked over to the main crowd in the living room. Several people were gathered there such as Jack, James, Wrex, Joker, EDI and others. Standing in the middle of them all was Shepard, entertaining them all with a joke. She heard Ashley drop her beer bottle and looked over. She saw Ashley standing there, still as a statue and with a familiar dopey expression. Liara standing next to her looked at Shepard and gently nodded. Shepard grinned and nodded back. It was time…

**Shepard:** “Hey! Hey everyone! Can I have your attention please?”

All eyes turned to Shepard. Glyph turned down the music so everyone could hear her.

**Shepard:** “I want to thank you all for coming. It really is great to see you all again! Enjoy the music, the food and the drinks to your heart’s content!”

There was some scattered applause. When it died down, Shepard continued.

**Shepard:** “But as a _special_ token of my appreciation, Liara and I have arranged some entertainment for you tonight…”

She looked over the crowed at Liara and Ashley. Heads turned to follow her gaze. When they saw Ashley standing there with a familiar grin on her face, several began to suspect…

Liara smiled evilly and slapped Ashley on the ass.

**Liara:** “Now go over there and do as Shepard commands!”

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress. I…obey.”

She strolled over to where Shepard was standing, grinning like an idiot. People parted and made room for her to get through. She stood by Shepard and waited like a statue for Shepard’s command, for anyone’s command. Shepard began to tremble a little bit as she eyed her. It always excited her when Ashley was like this. She loved being Liara’s bitch but every so often it was pleasant to be the one giving the orders for a change. She placed her hand on Ashley’s shoulder and turned back to the crowd.

**Shepard:** “As most of you are aware, Ashley has been coming to terms lately with what we jokingly call her ‘inner whore’. She loves being everyone’s cum dump and sex slave to the point she likes to do a bit of roleplaying. She may pretend to resist or be scared but as soon as you say ‘Ashley, obedience is pleasure’ she becomes your willing sex slave! Thank you all for indulging in her fantasy thus far. Now Ashley would like to do something special for all of you out of thanks…”

With the lie and cover story finished, she signaled for Glyph to turn on a hot dance track. She whispered something in Ashley’s ear and quickly backed away. Ashley stepped onto the living room table and began to dance.

Like a stripper in a strip club Ashley moved her hips with the rhythm. She ran her fingers through her long dark hair and smiled seductively at everyone watching her. She slid her hands down her chest and slowly unzipped her jacket. She ripped it open and her glorious tits came spilling out, her nipple rings jingling and glowing softly with a blue light. Immediately several cocks grew very hard. Samantha stuck her hands down her pants and masturbated furiously. Ashley’s tits bounced and jiggled as she danced and she pulled off her jacket the rest of the way, tossing it into the crowd and landing on Grunt’s head. Grunt was so fixated on Ashley he didn’t even notice…

Ashley laid down on the table on her back. She stuck each leg in the air one by one and slowly removed her boots. When she stood back up she slid her pants off, flashing her beautiful ass at the crowd. When she was done Ashley stood naked before them all. She smiled again and continued to dance. Her bouncing breasts and naked ass had a mesmerizing effect on all who watched. They couldn’t get enough of her! She fell to her knees and bent over. She stuck two fingers in her mouth to cover them with saliva and then stuck them in her pussy. She moaned as loudly as she could to arouse everyone at the party her orders where simple and clear: Make everyone as horny as possible.

It brought Ashley immense pleasure to see everyone get so excited. It meant she was carrying out her orders. She was obeying.

She smiled as she caught whiff of a familiar scent. Cock. Someone had pulled out their cock and was ready to fuck her. She turned her head and there was Zaeed standing before her, cock in hand and touching the tip against her face. Ashley smiled and opened her mouth, swallowing his cock whole. With all the practice she had received lately Ashley’s blowjobs were very skillful. She sucked his cock hard and ran her tongue over his sensitive spots. Zaeed was quite pleased.

James stepped up next. He enjoyed fucking Ashley in the cargo bay and knew fucking her during the party would be a blast! He whipped out his cock and easily slid it into her dripping pussy. She moaned loudly, overjoyed to be getting it from both ends. She tightened herself around his cock and James fucked her even harder.

Everyone was getting into it. Cocks were hard. Pussies were wet. The shyer rubbed themselves through their clothing, wanting to masturbate but felt uncomfortable doing it in public. Even Samara could not resist the urge to pleasure herself, unaware that Ashley wasn’t doing all this by choice. The rest made no secret of their excitement. Samantha openly slid her hands down her pants and masturbated furiously, her eyes glued to Ashley’s tits as they bounced back and forth. Wrex and Grunt whipped out their massive cocks and stroked them. Several people did double-takes when they saw them. A few people, especially Shepard, grew even more excited while watching them…

Wrex couldn’t wait for his turn. Literally. He wanted to fuck Ashley so bad right now. Unfortunately James wasn’t done with her and a long line was forming behind him. But then he spotted Shepard. She was off to the side, masturbating and sipping beer. She had her hand down her pants and watched Ashley intently, though every now and then she would glance over at Wrex…

Wrex turned to Liara.

**Wrex:** “Hey Liara! We’ve got a lot of horny people here and only one bitch to fuck. How about…”

He jerked his head to Shepard. Liara smiled. She knew what he was asking.

**Liara:** “Why not?”

She turned to her pet.

**Liara:** “Shepard! Obedience is pleasure!”

Immediately Shepard’s nipple rings activated. Like Ashley she went into full obedience mode, ripping off her shirt to show off her tits and ready to serve. Wrex quickly called her over and ordered her to fuck him.

**Shepard:** “Yes, Master Wrex! I obey!”

She ripped off her remaining clothes and climbed into his lap. She took great pleasure in lining up his cock with her holes and screamed with delight as his massive member penetrated her.

James was too busy fucking Ashley to notice what had happened at first but when he heard Shepard’s scream he turned his head and laughed.

**James:** “No fucking way! Lola too?!”

Liara laughed and held up her arms.

**Liara:** “That’s right everybody! Like Ashley, my beloved Shepard loves pretending to be a cum dump whore! Everyone use her to your heart’s content!”

Another line formed to fuck the Commander. An opportunity like this didn’t come every day!

Liara did not join in. She wanted to savor this sight for a while first. She grabbed another beer and stood where she and Ashley were before. She was joined a few minutes later by Jack. She was topless and massaging her tits. She had been waiting in line to mess with Ashley but when she saw Shepard getting fucked and Liara standing off to the side, she got out of line and went to speak to the asari. She casually stood next to her and quietly watched the orgy unfold. After a while Jack smiled and shook her head.

**Jack:** “Never thought I’d see that bitch Ashley and the Queen of the Girl Scouts begging like whores.”

Liara said nothing. She smiled and took another drink.

**Jack:** “I notice…they are both wearing nipple rings. Almost _identical_ nipple rings.”

She glanced at Liara out of the corner of her eye, looking for a reaction. She received none.

**Jack:** “I’ve noticed them glowing whenever someone gives them an order…”

Still no reaction from Liara.

**Jack:** “Would you…know anything about that?”

Liara took a long drink from her beer. When she lowered the bottle, she was grinning from ear to ear. She told the truth to Jack. The whole truth. When she was done, Jack’s hands were down her pants. When she heard about the nipple rings and about what they could do, she became very, _very_ wet…

**Jack:** “Would you…happen to have another set on you?”

Liara grinned and pulled out two more nipple rings, these with green gem stones in them. Jack’s eyes widened when she saw them like they were pure gold. She masturbated harder upon seeing them.

**Jack:** “Could I…could I have them?!”

Liara pulled them away, her expression suddenly cold.

**Liara:** “Depends. What do you plan to do with them?”

Jack grinned evilly and jerked her head behind her. Liara looked over her shoulder and laughed. Miranda had moved away from the crowd, her face red and her uniform between her legs soaking wet. She desperately wanted to take part but couldn’t bring herself to exposing her body to all those people at once. She just couldn’t…

Liara gave Jack the rings and waved as she walked over to Miranda. Miranda blushed even harder when she saw Jack topless but was happy to get away when Jack asked to speak with her.

For the next thirty minutes no one saw Jack or Miranda. But they heard them. There was a lot of squealing and slapping and erotic moaning coming from the upstairs bedroom. Eventually Jack descended the steps, completely naked and returned to the party. By this point Ashley and Shepard were drenched in cum, having fucked everybody at least once. Jack watched them continue fucking everybody for a minute before whistling loudly to get everyone’s attention!

**Jack:** “Hey check this out! Got us another bitch to enjoy this evening!”

She pointed to the steps. Very slowly, Miranda descended them. She was completely naked except for the rings through her nipples. She has a familiar glazed look in her eyes and contented smile on her face as her breasts jiggled with each step. She stood before the party and spread her arms wide.

**Miranda:** “I, Miranda Lawson, am an obedient, cum-guzzling, bitching-fucking, sex-loving Cerberus slut! Fuck me like the horny bitch I am! Tonight, I am _everybody’s_ slave!”

Liara was dying to know how Jack managed to get the rings on Miranda but Jack wasn’t telling. In the end, it didn’t matter. For now she had an incredible show to enjoy.

Liara watched as James, Jacob and Joker laid down on the ground and Shepard, Miranda and Ashley mounted them respectively. All three screamed with delight as their latest Masters fucked them. Shepard leaned over and kissed James as she took his entire cock in her pussy. Miranda massaged her tits and pulled at her nipple rings for Jacob’s viewing pleasure. Ashley moved her hips carefully but vigorously, fucking Joker in just the way she knew he liked. When Shepard finished kissing James she reared her head back and began screaming.

**Shepard:** “Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is pleasure!”

**Miranda:** “Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is pleasure!”

Miranda joined Shepard’s chant, her nipple rings glowing constantly as she obeyed Jack’s command to fuck everyone at the party. Ashley was the last to join the chant but her words rang out loudest and clearest, her voice carrying a tone of complete sincerity.

**Ashley:** “Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is pleasure! Obedience is PLEASUUUUUUUUUUURRREEE!!!!!”

**_Years later…_ **

Hot, rhythmic music blasted over loudspeakers as Liara stepped into the hottest new S&M club on the Citadel. Masters, Mistresses and their slaves filled the room, enjoying each other’s company or watching the club-owned pets dance naked to the music. Liara in her dominatrix outfit tugged on Shepard’s leash, forcing her pet to happily crawl faster behind her.

Liara loved this place. She love the atmosphere. She loved the company. But most of all she loved how this place was owned by two friends of hers. One of them she could spot from the entrance.

Jack sat right in front of the main stage, drinking beer and watching with glee as a naked Miranda danced on stage at Jack’s command. Jack refused to remove the nipple rings following the Citadel party no matter how much Miranda pleaded. After the war Miranda did her best to try and hide from Jack, hoping to never hear that dreaded command phrase again. But when Jack and her partner decided to open the club, they needed dancers to bring the place to life. Miranda was the perfect candidate. Jack reveled in the look of horror on Miranda’s face when she realized Jack had found her and felt practically orgasmic as she watched the nipple rings take hold over her. She has not released Miranda since and has spent every night dancing for the customers and fucking them on command.

Jack’s eyes were glued to Miranda but every so often she would take a break and look around. One of these times she spotted Liara. She grinned at her asari friend and pointed to some stairs on the far side of the club leading to the VIP lounge. She already knew that Liara was not there to see her but her business partner…

Liara and Shepard climbed the stairs to the lounge. She had been there many times before. Her favorite feature was that this area of the club had no chairs. Instead, the dancers and slaves acted as the furniture. Only a handful of customers were in the lounge that evening. All other occupants were the slaves, all wearing identical black leather masks covering most of their faces. Most were on all fours, waiting for someone to sit on them, while others were standing around and waiting for someone to issue a command.

Standing at a big window overlooking the lower club, dressed as a dominatrix, was Jack’s partner…Samantha. She saw Liara enter and welcomed her old friend with a kiss. She snapped her fingers and two slaves immediately crawled up to them so they may sit down. Liara and Samantha each took a seat on a slave and Shepard knelt next to her Mistress, her hands folded in her lap. She sat there quietly, listening to the music and looking forward to what her Mistress would do to her that evening.

**Samantha:** “Always a pleasure to see you, Liara. Without your investment this club would never have happened.”

Liara smiled and began stroking Shepard’s hair.

**Liara:** “It was my pleasure, sweet Samantha. Knowing this place can help people like me enjoy our pets is a wonderful return on investment…”

Watching Liara pet Shepard made Samantha incredibly wet.

**Samantha:** “Let’s get some slaves over here for a fuck!”

She snapped her fingers and four slaves came their way, eager to serve their Mistress. But Liara held up her hand.

**Liara:** “Before we do, I actually came here for a specific purpose. I want to talk…to Ashley.”

Slowly Samantha nodded. She knew this day would come eventually. She knew all about the nipple rings and why Liara forced them on Ashley. When Liara presented her and Jack with the check to fund this club she also offered Ashley to them as their first dancer. But she knew that Liara would return one day to talk to Ashley. She said that one day she might formally forgive Ashley for her transgressions. Could this be the day?

Samantha grinned.

**Samantha:** “You don’t need to look far. She’s right under your ass.”

**Liara:** “Oh!”

Liara laughed and stood up to examine her chair. Sure enough, the slave she was sitting on bore the familiar nipple rings with the blue gems. This was _definitely_ Ashley. Liara laughed again and ordered her to remove her mask. Ashley reared up and removed the mask. Her hair a tangled mess, she looked up at the asari Mistress with her obedient smile and blank stare.

**Ashley:** “How may I serve you, Mistress Liara? I am your slave.”

She spoke very softly and very politely. A bit uncharacteristic even for slave Ashley. But it wasn’t important. She had something very important to say to Ashley. The _real_ Ashley.

**Liara:** “Ashley, you are relieved.”

She waited for the rings to deactivate. She waited for Ashley to collapse and start crying, pleading with Liara to finally release her from this sexual hell. But it didn’t happen. Ashley’s expression did not change at all. She kept staring up at her with that blank look and simple smile. After a long pause Ashley spoke again.

**Ashley:** “How may I serve you, Mistress Liara? I am your slave.”

Stunned, Liara turned to Samantha for an explanation. Samantha avoided direct eye contact. She shifted in her seat and tapped on her knee nervously. It took a while for Samantha to work up the courage to speak but when she did she had a surprising story to tell her friend.

**Samantha:** “I…uh…deactivated…the rings…some months ago. I wanted to see what the real Ashley thought of her predicament. The rings stopped glowing but Ashley never stopped obeying. She’s still as happy and obedient as she was when under the influence of the rings. I think we kept them active for too long. Her mind is so hooked on it that she can’t be anything else. I’ve been warning Jack that the same might happen to Miranda. I’m starting to think she’s looking _forward_ to that…”

Liara turned back to Ashley. This state…this _slave_ form that was once temporary…was now permanent.

Liara did this to Ashley to get revenge for almost killing Shepard. She wanted to make her pay for almost killing the woman she loved. She wanted vengeance. When she began she had no idea how long she would want it to go on. Would she leave Ashley at the mercy of the rings for a few months? Would she be everyone’s bitch for a few years? Now that years really had passed, she had come to this club to speak to Ashley to decide whether or not her vengeance was complete.

But now it was no longer a matter of months or years. This slave Ashley…was the _real_ Ashley now. Obedience was no longer a simple pleasure. Obedience was the meaning of her existence. She is now…and forever will be…a slave.

Liara gently placed her hand on Ashley’s cheek. She barely flinched.

**Liara:** “Ashley…”

She kissed the slave on the lips. When she pulled away, both women were smiling.

**Liara:** “…I forgive you.”

She straightened up and spread her legs. The warmth in her smile disappeared and was replaced with lust.

**Liara:** “Now then! _Slave_ Ashley! Lick my pussy with all your might! Mistress commands you!”

Ashley’s eyes perked up. She looked at Liara like she was being offered an incredible prize. She eagerly grabbed the asari’s legs and brought her face closer and closer to her beautiful azure…

**Ashley:** “Yes, Mistress Liara! I…obey…”

**_THE END_ **


End file.
